


Just A Bit

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a couple of new "just the tip" fics floating around but they all featured bottom derek which I'm not really a fan of so please write one with bottom Stiles/Sheriff? Your fics for the pairing are really hot! Bonus for virgin!Stiles being gently but firmly schooled by the Sheriff in all things carnal. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bit

"C’mon, daddy. C’mon," Stiles groaned, thighs tight on his John’s hips as he ground his ass down against the bare cock beneath him.

John held on tightly to his waist, trying to keep his boy still. It was impossible when Stiles kept rolling his hips like that. Simulating fucking himself down on his daddy’s cock. “No, Stiles.”

Stiles whined, squirming in place until John’s dick was trapped in place between his cheeks, still separated by the underwear Stiles wore. The pair John wouldn’t allow to come off to at least attempt to keep them from consummating this twisted form of affection between father and son.

"I want it," Stiles begged. "I really do."

John shook his head, clutching at Stiles’ hips as the precum he was leaking started to soak through Stiles’ underwear. Wet and clutching around his dick in a horrible tease. “Not until you’re eighteen.”

"But I need you," Stiles said, sucking on his bottom lip at his father. "I can take it."

"No, Stiles," John repeated, even as the grinding between them grew more intense. That one last line he couldn’t cross yet.

Stiles sighed, reaching back to cup his hand over the head of John’s dick and made him buck up into the new tightness. He watched as Stiles pulled his hand away and brought it up to his mouth to lick away the precum that had been smeared there.

"Fuck, baby," John groaned, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t shoot at just that.

"Just a little bit," Stiles begged, hand back on John’s dick and pulling at it as he shifted in place. 

Suddenly John could feel the hot, smooth clutch of Stiles’ pink little asshole at the head of his dick, underwear having been pulled to the side while his eyes were closed. “Stiles,” John ground out.

"I wanna see how you feel, daddy," Stiles begged, slowly lowering himself, slowly letting his body weight shove the head of John’s dick inside him.

Even through his need, John tightened his hold on Stiles’ hips to keep him from sinking all the way down. Feeling out that tight hole sucked and clenched at the head of his dick in a tease of what it could be.

"Daddy," Stiles all but sobbed, rolling his hips in a little circle since he couldn’t move down.

"Just this," John said, watching Stiles writhe. His little teen cock flushed red and needy against that firm stomach. Almost no baby fat left on him. "Just this, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
